


The Morning After

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets [1]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, post-"one foot"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"one foot". Pedro goes downstairs to get breakfast the next morning, but stops in his tracks when he overhears the conversation in the kitchen.</p><p>LLFL Day 3: "Breakfast"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/gifts).



> (Administrivia: Out is taking a short break to recover from a critical timeline failure. There should be an Out update by the fifth at the very latest)

Four hours sleep.

That's not enough, even for Pedro 'all-round great guy', and certainly not for a former 'all-round great guy'.

Four hours.

Walking down the stairs, Pedro bruises his hip four times on the bannister, and nearly trips over a rogue shoe that has ended up on the fourth step, but he makes it to the bottom, and should probably be proud of himself for that.

"So, did Pedro finally come around, Balthazar?" his mother's voice drifts out of the kitchen, and Pedro stops in his tracks.

Of course. Balthazar stayed over last night. The memory makes Pedro blush, and he knows he should probably make his presence known, but he can't help but eavesdrop for a while.

"Yeah," Balthazar's voice is hoarse and, fuck, that shouldn't be sexy but it is, and this all feels so domestic.

 _Calm down Pedro, he's only said one word yet_.

"Yeah," Balthazar repeats, "Well, I mean... it took some pushing from Ben and John, and I'm fairly certain Bea had a backup plan for if that didn't work... But yeah, he finally opened his eyes."

It's always astonished Pedro how comfortable Balthazar is with Mum and Dad, but apparently he's had conversations with his mother about his massive crush?

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. Toast?"

 _Toast?_  Pedro thinks  _Why are they toasting to me at this time in the morning?_

It's only when he hears the butter being spread that he slaps himself internally.  _It's bread-toast, not drink-toast. Shut up, Pedro._

"Thanks Anne."

"I'm just wondering when he's going to tell us himself that he's bi..."

"I'm sure he'll get around to it. He's not so good at expressing his most personal feelings though."

When did Balthazar get to know him so well? He would object to that assessment if he were in there, but when he's not part of the conversation, he has to admit that he's right.

"Even John's come out, though. I always thought that it would take Pedro to push John, but apparently not."

"John's ace, right?" Balthazar sounds uncertain, but when Pedro's mum answers in the affirmative, Pedro can hear him relax in his seat.

_How did Balthazar know that? I should have known that._

It's at this point that Pedro decides he should probably stop eavesdropping.

He strides around the corner into the kitchen, and approaches Balthazar at the breakfast bar.

"Mornin'" Pedro feigns a yawn and wraps his arms loosely around Balthazar from behind, pressing a kiss to his temple.

He doesn't miss the pointed look his mum shares with Balthazar.

"Oh yeah, so... Mum, this is my boyfriend. Balthazar, you know my mum."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I have some backup plans pencilled in to account for problems that I may have with Out.
> 
> I've fixed the timeline problem, I think - I'm just going to divide Out into two series, with a huge timejump in the middle.
> 
> (I keep wanting to call Mr Donaldson "Donaldad". This is apropos of nothing, I just wanted to point this out.)


End file.
